1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container equipped with a piezoelectric apparatus therein which detects the consumption state of liquid inside a liquid container which houses the liquid, by means of detecting change of the level of the acoustic impedance, especially detecting the change of the resonant frequency. More particularly, the present invention relates to the piezoelectric apparatus detecting ink consumption in an ink cartridge and a mounting module member thereof, which are provided in the ink cartridge for use with an ink-jet recording apparatus. The ink-jet recording apparatus performs the printing operation by discharging ink droplets from a nozzle opening, in a manner such that ink in a pressure generating chamber is compressed by a pressure generating means corresponding to printing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink cartridge mounted on an ink-jet type recording apparatus is taken as an example of a liquid container and is described below. In general, an ink-jet recording apparatus comprises: a carriage equipped with an ink-jet type recording head comprised of a pressure generating means which compresses a pressure generating chamber and a nozzle opening which discharges the compressed ink from a nozzle opening in the form of ink droplets; and an ink tank which houses ink supplied to the recording head through a passage, and is structured such that the printing operation can be performed continuously. In general, the ink tank is structured as a cartridge that can be detached from the recording apparatus, so that a user can easily replace it at the time when the ink is used up.
Conventionally, as a method of controlling the ink consumption of the ink cartridge, a method is known of controlling the ink consumption by means of a calculation in which the counted number of ink droplets discharged by the recording head and the amount of ink sucked in a maintenance process of the printing head are integrated by software, and another method of controlling the ink consumption in which the time at which the ink is actually consumed is detected by directly mounting to the ink cartridge two electrodes for use in detecting the liquid surface, and so forth.
However, in the calculation-based method of controlling the ink consumption by integrating the discharged number of ink droplets and the amount of ink or the like by the software, the pressure inside the ink cartridge and the viscosity of the ink change depending on usage environment such as ambient temperature and humidity, elapsed time after an ink cartridge has been opened for use, and usage frequency at a user side. Thus, a problem is caused where a considerable error occurs between the calculated ink consumption and the actual ink consumption. Moreover, another problem is caused in which the actual amount of ink remaining is not known because once the same cartridge is removed and then mounted again, the integrated counted value is reset.
On the other hand, in the method of controlling by electrodes the time at which the ink is consumed, the remaining amount of ink can be controlled with high reliability since the actual ink consumption can be detected at one point. However, in order that the liquid surface of the ink can be detected, the ink need be conductive, so suitable types of ink for use are very limited. Moreover, a problem is caused in that a fluid-tight structure between the electrodes and the cartridge might be complicated. Moreover, since precious metal is usually used as the electrode material, which is highly conductive and erosive, manufacturing costs of the ink cartridge increases thereby. Moreover, since it is necessary to attach the two electrodes to two separate positions of the ink cartridge, the manufacturing process increases, thus causing a problem which increases the manufacturing costs.